Magical Naruto
by WikiaClub
Summary: Sakura leaves Konoha and gets kidnapped. Now, she works for the Akatsuki. Sasuke returns. Secret memories are unlocked. Involves Magic but not like taking a bunny out of a hat but like meeting waving a wand. NEW VERSION-updated, longer, and less mistakes.


**Sasuke:WikiaClub  
><strong>**Sakura:doesn't  
>Sai:own<br>Naruto:ME!**  
><strong>Sakura:What!You're suppose to say Naruto!<strong>  
><strong>Naruto:I am Naruto. That's my name cause that guy Masashi something said so when he created us<br>****Kakashi:-sweatdrop-Guys?Let it go so I can finish reading.**  
><strong>Others:-sweatdrop-<strong>

* * *

><p>The night Sasuke left, was devastating for Sakura.<p>

Her beautiful heart was shattered into many pieces.

What she felt was sadness, worry, anger,and fury, but mostly sad.

In that 1 night, her life changed.

The pink haired kunoichi who was bright and beautiful was no longer there.

She could see her, but you could not feel her.

After all she had gone through in her first love, she decided to give up on love.

Then and there her feelings were no gone.

Her emotions...all gone.

She was still filled with a bit of grief but she couls feel practically nothing else almost as if she was engulfed in darkness.

Her bright emerald jade colored eyes now faded into a dark forest green color.

The sparkle was no longer there.

The difference wasn't as hard to see as you think it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Many years later...<strong>

She was the most popular girl in the town.

Speak her name and many will turn their heads.

Her friends had noticed and tried to ask her but knew better than to do it directly.

She was so distant yet next to them.

She was very different.

She showed no emotion and was almost what you would call empty.

Her eyes still held the dull green color with no sparkle.

Her eyes also only held that faraway look.

She only ever trains by herself or Tsunade.

Sometimes she would disappear for a few hours and appear out of nowhere.

Her skills and strength grew tremendously and almost inhumanly.

On a late night, at 12:00 am, Sakura decided it was time.

Time to go.

It was a clear midnight sky with nothing but the stars to light the sky, a new moon too.

Sakura first concealed her chakra and grabbed her simple bag.

With that, she teleported outside of town.

Everything went smoothly and accordingly.

She didn't really have a destination so she just kept going and going.

She stopped when she found a cave.

Spending a night there won't cost her and she'll be safe if it rained though that didn't seem likely.

She entered the cave.

Something hard and cold knocked her out.

Two masked guys dragged her out and took her to their leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Awhile later...<strong>

Sakura woke up.

Her vision was hazy.

She blinked a few times before everything cleared up.

She was in a dark room with grey walls.

She was on a cot.

Her hands and feet were bound by thick ropes.

Sakura attempted to sit up and suceeded.

She had practically no energy, and her voice was just a whisper.

Pein entered.

He had heard of this rumoured kunoichi.

"Hello. " he spoke.

When Sakura didn't reply, he waved his hand to give her some energy back.

"WHY THE HELL AM I HERE YOU OLD MAN? LET ME GO!" Sakura scremed.

"SHUT UP!" Pein yelled.

This girl gave him a headache.

He waved his hand.

Sakura said no more because she couldn't.

Frustrated, he swiftly walked out.

Another person informed her of her whereabouts, situation, everything she must know.

She had three options.

1. Die  
>2. Train with the Akatsuki and join them<br>3. Die

* * *

><p><strong>In Konoha, the next morning...<strong>

Naruto, and Sai were waiting on Kakashi and Sakura.

Kakashi arrived.

"Sorry, I was helping a-" he stopped when he noticed Sakura was missing.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

He was 25 minutes late, but Sakura wasn't there like she usually was.

"We don't know. " said Naruto worriedly.

"Ugly isn't here. " Sai said simply.

They waited for another 35 minutes.

"She's an hour late. Maybe she forgot about meeting us. " suggested Naruto.

"We meet here everyday, Naruto. " Kakashi stated with a sweatdrop.

The trio went to her house, her usual training area, their meeting place, and then the hospital.

At last they went to Tsunade.

She had no clue where she was either.

They sent out search groups everywhere.

The news about the kunoichi spreaded out quickly.

But to no avail was she found.

**And that's how it stayed for 1 whole year till...**


End file.
